A veces nos preguntamos
by Samantha-Hematoma
Summary: Ellos sabían que las incógnitas se forman en la cabeza de cualquiera y que un "a veces" es capaz de convertirse en un "por siempre". AU.
1. Cabello de fuego y sonrisa de encanto

_**Disclaimer.**_Algún día conquistaré el mundo, haré de los muggles mis súbditos y superaré a Lord Voldemort, mientras tanto tendré que conformarme con ser fan de J. K. Rowling y vivir en el mundo fantasiosamente real de Harry Potter.

**_Summary._**Ellos sabían que las incógnitas se forman en la cabeza de cualquiera y que un "a veces" es capaz de convertirse en un "por siempre".

_¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí y ciertamente éste es mi primer Fan-Fic. Tengo que decir que me he leído muchas historias, Drabbles y One-shots de muchos de ustedes, queridos usuarios, y he quedado maravillada con lo que sóis capaz de hacer. Me decidí a intentarlo y creé ésto. Sé que seguramente después de leer piensen que no tiene sentido, que doy muchas vueltas o demás, pero será un conjunto de Drabbles, porque soy principiante y un One-Shot aún es complejo para mí. Espero os guste y sólo aclaro que el siguiente texto, es AU, sin magia. Espero que lo disfruten y puedan dejarme algún review. _

* * *

**La chica de cabello de fuego y sonrisa de encanto. **

Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley.

* * *

_A veces nos preguntamos qué es lo que le pasa a la gente._

_Y a veces no nos preguntamos nada._

_A veces queremos saberlo todo._

_Y a veces queremos saber nada._

La chica de rizos rojizos y mirada marrón observaba con cierta simpatía el movimiento ondulante de las hojas al ser tocadas por el viento. Sería mentir si dijese que aquello no le gustaba, porque por muy extraño que pareciese, ella era la única chica en toda la ciudad de Londres que disfrutaba de una pequeña montaña, rodeada de contaminación abismal, con las flores y los grandes pastos meciéndose, mientras allá abajo, un tanto cercano a ella, el auge de la metrópoli se desarrollaba como en un día cualquiera.

Seis largos meses había pasado lejos de su adorada Inglaterra, estudiando un tiempo en América su carrera gracias a una beca. Y lo había disfrutado, mucho, aun cuando haya tenido que separarse de sus padres, su hermano y su primo favorito. Y también había aprendido, porque la cultura de allá –por muy semejante que sea el idioma- no era lo mismo que en su país natal, los americanos disfrutaban de lo simple y fácil, de lo que se les otorgaba y aunque eran avariciosos, también eran simples y cotidianos, amigables y amistosos. Como en cualquier lugar del mundo, pero más profundo.

Respiró tranquilamente, antes de retirarse unos pasos e introducir sus manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora. Un suspiro se hizo presente cuando la muchacha daba la vuelta y posaba sus pies con delicadeza sobre el suelo, bajando la colina de la que antes había sido su más posible paz. Estaba tranquila, el aire puro –irónicamente-, las flores, el pasto, la vista de la ciudad por la mañana desde otro punto de vista, todo aquello lo hacía especial y ella necesitaba eso, un lugar especial en casa. Inglaterra era su casa.

Llegó al final de la falda de la colina y como buena adolescente actual, también reticente, del bolsillo derecho extrajo el reproductor con los auriculares, ambos colocados en sus orejas listos para dañar sus oídos, y seleccionó la primera canción de una lista cualquiera, inundando su mundo nuevamente de música, alejándose de una manera diferente de la sociedad, como lo había hecho allá arriba en la colina.

Nadie lo notó, ni siquiera ella. Desde cinco meses atrás, cuando la chica dejó de visitar su lugar en la colina, alguien más tomó el lugar del sustituto con mucha empatía. Y ese día, como rutina, ese alguien acudió a la colina minutos después de ella, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a una chica ahí y lejos de sentirse molesto o usurpado, se sintió bien, agradable, contento. Porque sabría le volvería a ver, a la chica de cabello de fuego y sonrisa de encanto.


	2. Pretendemos que sabemos, sólo eso

_**Disclaimer. **__Dioses, quiero unas galletas de chocolate para superar mi tragedia de no ser una famosísima escritora. _

**_Summary. _**Ellos sabían que las incógnitas se forman en la cabeza de cualquiera y que un "a veces" es capaz de convertirse en un "por siempre".

_Ejem, he vuelto (?). Y he traído este nuevo Drabble, tiene cierta relación con el anterior y a la vez no. Tal vez los drabbles (o al menos algunos) no tengan relación entre sí, pero iré avisando. Espero os guste, estoy emocionada con esto y realmente quiero saber si es de su agrado, sería genial tener críticas sobre esto. Me he inspirado en un libro, dónde tenía una escena parecida, pero mucho más dramática. Ya saben, libros geniales y asombrosos, sin más los dejo con ésto._

* * *

**Pretendemos que sabemos, sólo eso.**

Pero sabemos, que sólo estamos pretendiendo.

* * *

Rose y Scorpius estaban acostados sobre la maleza que sobresalía en aquellos momentos, ambos pensativos. Desde aquél día donde él se había atrevido a hablarle después de semanas de pensarlo, la chica creyó que era un gesto tan tierno y agradable que aceptó su invitación a un café. Pero claro que su _increíble _y_ admirable_ físico no tenía nada que ver, absolutamente nada que ver, con su decisión. Por supuesto que no. Así que ahora estaban ahí, recostados, después de tantos meses, sobre su lugar especial en la colina haciendo y viendo nada, manteniéndose en silencio, un cómodo, agradable, uno que se sentía correcto.

Hasta que Rose lo rompió con un momento de tensión. _Rose y su increíble habilidad de romper momentos cómodos y generar unos incómodos; _pensaría Scorpius.

— Scorpius. ¿Recuerdas la chica de la Universidad? Cloé.—, diría la muchacha, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en el cielo.

— Si, la recuerdo.

— Le gustas.—, soltaría de repente formando así la tensión de aquello. Y ella inocente e ingenua, mostraría sus mejillas coloreadas.

Scorpius voltearía su rostro hacia ella, mirándola con una expresión imperturbable, sin mostrar la verdadera sorpresa e incluso decepción que le causó aquello. Voltearía de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada a las nubes, sin mencionar nada, en silencio de nuevo y esta vez nada agradable.

Y es que ambos pretendían que el beso robado que se habían dado en la Cafetería no significaba nada. Pretendían que el beso en la Universidad tampoco significaba nada. También pretendían que el beso y el abrazo cariñoso que se habían regalado en la casa del muchacho, recorriendo el jardín, tampoco significaba nada.

Pretendían que no importaban. Siguen pretendiendo que no importan.

Pero ellos no sabían que en realidad estaban enamorados el uno del otro. _Demasiado_, enamorados.

Ellos…

— Joder Rose, ¡te amo! ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora sí lo sabían.


	3. Él la mira

_**Disclaimer. **__¡Muggle quién no diferencie el trabajo de J. K. Rowling al mío! Muajajajajajajaja._

**_Summary. _**Ellos sabían que las incógnitas se forman en la cabeza de cualquiera y que un "a veces" es capaz de convertirse en un "por siempre".

_En realidad, no sé cuánto me tarde. Y leyendo lo que publiqué anteriormente, me dí cuenta que nunca mencioné cada tanto subiría un nuevo Drabble. Bueno, yo... sigo sin saberlo, sólo espero que realmente les guste lo que escribo, porque no quiero que les moleste, disguste o algo y no me lo digan y por eso tampoco lo lean y cada vez que ven en la búsqueda un nuevo Scorose y vean es el mío lo ignoren porque no soy cool como las demás chicas, por favor no hagan aquello, y debería dejar de escribir porque me desvío del tema. ¡Sólo no coman galletas de más! Hacen daño. Y éste Drabble no tiene ninguna relación con los anteriores._

* * *

**Él la mira.**

Y ella... bueno ella no hace nada.

* * *

Él la miraba.

La miraba porque le gustaba hacerlo. Admirar la forma en la que sus cabellos caían por sus hombros desapareciendo detrás de éstos. Admiraba también cuando ella miraba a su costado y él podía observar con detalle por unos segundos su perfil, delineando con los ojos la nariz pequeña y respingada que tenía, sus largas pestañas, las pecas que decoraban el rostro de la muchacha.

Él la miraba cuando ella no lo hacía.

Ingenuamente creía que cuando ella estaba concentrada no notaba que su mirada se posaba en la curvatura de su cuello y bajaba lentamente por sus gestos hasta dar con su clavícula y si baja un poco más, podría ver el inicio de unos hermosos y llamativos cabellos rebeldes rojizos que no le dejaban ver más, escapando del peinado poco elaborado que tenía.

Él la miraba a escondidas, porque tenía miedo que ella le viera.

Tenía miedo porque él se atrevió a violar el código estrictamente necesario que defina una amistad. Él estaba enamorado. Y no precisamente de su vecina, no, no, claro que no. Él estaba enamorado de la grandiosa y hermosa –¿por qué no majestuosa?- Rose Weasley. _Su _Rose. ¿Por qué tenía miedo?, se preguntarán, bueno, no podía enamorarse de Rose, aquello implicaba perder una amistad sólida e importante que tanto tiempo le costó construir. No quería, no podía, perderla. Es ahí cuando supo que no sólo estaba enamorado, sino que también la quería. Mucho. De hecho, muchísimo. Y luego también pensó que la vida sería aún más genial si ella estaba con él, a su lado, apoyándolo. Entonces todo cayó como una bomba expansible en su cuerpo, que lo hizo tensarse. No sólo estaba enamorado de ella, ni la quería demasiado, él amaba a Rose.

Y eso no estaba mal. Estaba pésimo.

Por eso la miraba. La miraba cuando ella no lo hacía. La miraba a escondidas, porque tenía miedo que ella viera.

La miraba, porque sólo eso podía hacer, mirarla.

Guardarse sus sentimientos y esconderlos. Conformarse con sus abrazos cariñosos, sus besos de despedida y sus sonrisas radiantes. Y él no piensa que aquello sea poco. De hecho, es suficiente para agilizar su corazón, encender su mirada.

Pero él quería más, siempre querrá más. Porque ¡estamos hablando de Rose Weasley!

Y él, Scorpius Malfoy, la quería a ella. Completa.


	4. I love you so

_**Disclaimer. **__Todo es propiedad de la impresionante J.K Rowling y yo, sólo soy una fan que se ha maravillado de su obra y personajes, ambientándolos a un mundo diferente._

**_Summary. _**Ellos sabían que las incógnitas se forman en la cabeza de cualquiera y que un "a veces" es capaz de convertirse en un "por siempre".

_¡De nuevo nos vemos por aquí personas bonitas. Bueno, si leen el Drabble siento muchísimo la tardanza, ya saben, escuela por aquí, proyectos por allá y demás. Para quienes recién lo leen ¡les agradezco que me den un poco de su tiempo! Me siento afortunada de estar aquí y ustedes hacen especial el que me inspire a escribir. Bueno, éste en especial no tiene relación con ninguno, porque me imaginé a los personajes un poco más jóvenes, no sé unos 14 años (?) todo por leer un libro de amor infantil. Espero les guste y también tengo la esperanza de subir el próximo antes de lo normal. Ahora sí, les dejo. _

* * *

**I love you so.**

Te quiero así. Te quiero así y nunca sabré porque.

* * *

Estaba encima de su cama, como siempre, alucinando en sus propios pensamientos. La música reproducía con mucho frenesí _I love you so_ de Cassius. Ciertamente no era su tipo de música, pero desde que se la habían mostrado no dejó de escucharla una y otra vez. Porque fue él quien se la enseñó.

Fue un día cualquiera, como los días que ya solían tener. Ambos estaban recostados en el piso de la habitación de su hermano, robándole sus audífonos para poder escuchar la música. Pero él no quiso escuchar, el prefirió ver y tomó un libro cualquiera que empezó a leer. Ella, mientras tanto, conectó los auriculares ajenos a su iPod y reprodujo una canción cualquiera. Tan sumida estaba en la tonada que no notó cuándo él se levantó y dejó el libro dónde lo encontró, tampoco notó que se recostó a su lado aún más cerca que antes, ni tampoco notó que él sonrió mientras admiraba como ella se perdía en su melodía.

Dioses, los acordes se intensificaban lentamente, la música realmente te llenaba, era magnífico. Con sus ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por la electrizante voz del cantante y repetía en voz baja los coros, respirando tranquilamente, disfrutando de su momento. Y él sonrió cuando ella hizo un sonido muy agudo, tan agudo que río pero no abrió sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando ella notó que él estaba ahí, tan cerca. Porque desconectó los auriculares, cortando cruelmente la canción y ella asustada, abrió los ojos buscando el causante de tan fatal desastre y le encontró a él, con el su reproductor en una mano y en la otra, los auriculares ya conectados a un aparato diferente. Alzó su mirada enlazando el gris con el azul y le sonrió tiernamente, antes de susurrar… — Déjate llevar Rose…—, ella se dejó hacer inmediatamente, se dejó llevar.

Escuchó la nueva canción, con más música que letra, una sola oración y pronto se encontró sonriendo. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos él ya no estaba, tampoco su reproductor, a cambio de ello, ella tenía el iPod del muchacho a un lado, con la música aun reproduciéndose y un sutil aroma del perfume masculino. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, lejos de sentir el vacío en su pecho, experimentó cómo este se llenaba de él.

Y regresando al momento, ahí estaba ella, encima de su cama, con el iPod de Scorpius, reproduciendo la canción una y otra vez, con su enorme sonrisa.


End file.
